User blog:NikkiSarah/Girl Meets Red, White, and Blue~Chapter 3
Thank you for everyone who voted for me! It is a huge honor to make it to the third round :). If you guys like this chapter, be sure to vote for me in the next voting section! Special thanks to the people who voted for me for the 3rd place for the 2nd round! ---- Overview: Independence Day had always be something Maya was not proud about. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are puzzled why she is so upset on the national holiday. Riley later talks to her and found out the reason why she did not like the holiday: Maya's dad left her the next day even though he promised to be there for her forever the day before. Riley is determined to make Independence Day a special day for Maya, and is trying to figure out the right way to to it. ---- Author's Note: This chapter is a total tearjerker for me. Maya brings up so many facts with about her dad...and it is just so sad! Even Maya cried, she is a person who doesn't cry really often. I kind of like the cliffhanger at the end so I can leave you guys wondering about what will happen next. Comment down below and tell me what you think would happen next! ---- Cast (this chapter only) *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews (Cameo/background appearance) ---- Chapter 2: Novel Format Riley is sitting on her bed, reading books. Maya comes in without a knock, but that is normal for her. "Hey Riles," Maya said, sitting down on the bay window. "Hey...about your dad...I want to know more about him. Please tell me more if you are okay with it," Riley said. Riley then went over to the bay window to join Maya. "Okay, but I barely know anything because I was five back then. What would you like to know?" Maya asked Riley. Maya began to bit her lip and looked onto the floor. "Did he have a good relationship with your mom? Are you nervous about this conversation?" Riley said, worried about her friend. "Not really actually. He was having drinking problems and was a hopeless achohlic, and my mom can't accept that," Maya said. "Okay. Did he have a good relationship with YOU?" Riley asked. "Yeah, sorta. Just barely better than his relationship with my mom," Maya said, disappointed. "Did you have any idea why he left you?" Riley asked. "I don't know, he probably got drunk and left my family forever. We even stopped contacting. He started a new family. I don't understand why he would do that. I thought he loved me with all of his heart. I guessed was wrong. I shouldn't have believed in hope," Maya said. "Remember you once said to me, "you hope for things, you get disappointed". Is that true for you?" Riley asked her. "Of course it is true. All the bad things that happened in my life was because I did believe in hope," Maya said, and a tear went down her face. Riley then gives her a tissue to wipe her tear away. "I don't think it is true. And I am gonna prove it to you somehow," Riley said. "Whatever," Maya said, still tear-eyed. "Who do you feel most comfortable with besides your family?" Riley asked Maya, putting her had on Maya's shoulder. "Shawn, of course. He was like a father figure to me, and your dad," Maya said. "Shawn, of course! How could I have not thought of that before!" Riley said loudly. "Thought of what? What are you trying to do?" Maya asked. "Nothing. Well something, but it's not important right now," Riley said taking Maya's hand, "sorry that you had to bring up the bad memories. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Maya said. Riley then let go of Maya's hand and waved goodbye. As Riley goes through the door, Maya began to bring back the memories and eventually starting to burst into tears. ---- Next, at Topanga's, Riley came through the open door and found Farkle and Lucas sitting in their normal spot waiting for her. Riley, excited that she just found an idea, sat down. "I talked to her again! I know what to do," Riley said. "What?" Lucas and Farkle said at once. "Shawn," Riley said. "Shawn? Why Shawn?" Farkle asked. "Shawn is a father figure to Maya and Maya feels the most comfortable around him than anyone else," Riley explained to her friends. "So the plan involves Shawn, but what is Shawn going to do to Maya? Have you thought of that yet Riley?" Lucas asked. "Is he going to talk to her again?" Farkle asked. "No, something bigger. Way bigger," Riley said with a smile on her face. ---- Riley arrives at Shawn's house and Shawn opens the door before she can even knock or ring the door bell. "Shawn, where are you going? Can I ask you a really big favor?" Riley said. "I am going to the post office to send this mail. Is it important because I am in a rush," Shawn said. "I can help you send it right after I talk to you about Maya," Riley said. "Maya? I love that little kiddo. What's up with her? Do you want to go inside and talk?" Shawn asked. "Sure," Riley said, and her and Shawn went inside, "about Maya. Her father left her when she was five on the 4th of July." "Ooh. That must hurt. What do you want me to do to her?" Shawn asked. "I want you to give her a surprise. And she is badly hurt about it," Riley said. "What surprise?" Shawn asked. "It's kind of complicated. I will explain as much to you later. Just come with me," Riley said, grabbing Shawn's hand and going out the door. "What about my mail? I thought you would do it for me!" Shawn said, panting. "I will do it later, I promise! But this is really important for Maya!" Riley said. Script Format The first scene opens in Riley's bedroom. Riley is seen sitting on her bed, while Maya came through the door. Maya: Hey Riles. Riley: Hey...about your dad...I want to know more about him. Please tell me more. Maya: Okay, but I barely know anything because I was five back then. What would you like to know. Riley: Did he have a good relationship with your mom? Maya: Not really actually. He was having drinking problems and was a hopeless achohlic, and my mom can't accept that. Riley: Okay. Did he have a good relationship with YOU? Maya: Yeah, sorta. Just barely better than his relationship with my mom. Riley: Did you have any idea why he left you? Maya: I don't know, he probably got drunk and left my family forever. We even stopped contacting. He started a new family. I don't understand why he would do that. I thought he loved me with all of his heart. I guessed was wrong. I shouldn't have believed in hope. Riley: Remember you once said to me, "you hope for things, you get disappointed". Is that true for you? Maya: Of course it is true. All the bad things that happened in my life was because I did believe in hope. Riley: I don't think it is true. And I am gonna prove it to you somehow. Maya: Whatever. Riley: Who do you feel most comfortable with besides your family? Maya: Shawn, of course. He was like a father figure to me, and your dad. Riley: Shawn, of course! How could I have not thought of that before! Maya: Thought of what? What are you trying to do? Riley: Nothing. Well something, but it's not important right now. Maya's hand Sorry that you had to bring up the bad memories. Are you okay? Maya: Yeah, I'm fine. The next scene is at Topanga's. Riley and her friends, again, are discussing about Maya. Riley: I talked to her again! I know what to do. Lucas & Farkle: What? Riley: Shawn. Farkle: Shawn? Why Shawn? Riley: Shawn is a father figure to Maya and Maya feels the most comfortable around him than anyone else. Lucas: So the plan involves Shawn, but what is Shawn going to do to Maya? Farkle: Is he going to talk to her again? Riley: No, something bigger. Way bigger. Riley arrives at Shawn's house and Shawn opens the door before she can even knock or ring the door bell. Riley: Shawn, where are you going? Can I ask you a really big favor? Shawn: I am going to the post office to send this mail. Is it important because I am kinda in a rush Riley: I can help you send it right after I talk to you about Maya Shawn: Maya? I love that little kiddo. What's up with her? Do you want to go inside and talk? Riley: Sure. About Maya. Her father left her when she was five on the 4th of July. Shawn: Ooh. That must hurt. What do you want me to do to her? Riley: I want you to give her a surprise. And she is badly hurt about it," Riley said. Shawn: What surprise? Riley: It's kind of complicated. I will explain as much to you later. Just come with me. grabs Shawn's hand and went out the door Shawn: panting What about my mail? I thought you would do it for me! Riley: I will do it later, I promise! But this is really important for Maya!" Riley said. Category:Blog posts